


I guess

by Account_Created



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Injury, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created
Summary: Lockwood is a drama queen and we love him for it
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I guess

“Ah, blood. That can’t be good.” Lockwood fell back on his elbow, looking at the smear of blood on the palm of his hand. “Yeah. Bad. Pretty bad.” 

Lucy’s hands hovered over Lockwood’s side. Her face was pale with panic. “You’re going to be okay.” she said. “You’re fine, Lockwood, it’s just a scratch.”

He laughed a little. “No, Lucy, it’s not.” He reached out, looking for her hand. She took it, desperately, lacing their fingers together and choking back sudden tears.   
“Take care of the house, okay?” he said. “And George and Holly and them. Don’t let Barnes shut us down.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Lucy cried. “You do not get to die and leave me alone, Anthony Lockwood!” 

“I didn’t think I had much of a choice.” Lockwood coughed again, spraying blood on his sleeve. He turned, curling inward around Lucy’s knees. 

“Oh, no, you don’t. You do have a choice, Anthony Lockwood.” Lucy’s voice was hard. She turned his face, forcing him to look up at her. “Decide to live, Lockwood! You do not get to die today.” 

“So bossy.” Lockwood slurred. “Who’s the employee here?” 

Lucy deliberated between slapping him and shaking him, and settled for grabbing his shoulders and hauling him up. He hissed, clutching his side, but Lucy didn’t slow down. She scrambled to get her feet under herself, then pulled Lockwood up despite his frame being much larger than hers. She propped him upright, his blood soaking into her side, and looked up into his pale face. “You’re not dying today.” she said. 

“Okay.” he said. “Alright. Gosh, I love you.” 

There was a short pause. “You must be losing more blood than I thought.” Lucy said. “Come on, we’ll call a night ambulance. You’re going to be fine.” 

“I have lost a lot of blood.” he said. “But-” he pulled her to a stop, surprisingly forcefully for his condition, and turned her to face him. “I still have my mind. And I mean it, Lucy. I love you.” 

Then, he leaned down and kissed her. 

He tasted like blood. Eyes wide, Lucy braced her legs, holding him up as he kissed her. Something stirred in her chest, but still she pushed his face away, searching his gaze for some scrap of reason. “Now is not the time for this, Lockwood.” 

“I disagree.” said Lockwood, leaning toward her again. “It’s motivating me to stay upright.” He kissed her again, his bloodied hand reaching up to tangle itself in her hair. Lucy touched his neck, hesitantly, half in a dream. They needed to get out of here. Lockwood needed a doctor. But if kissing her was going to keep him alive, then by all the stars in heaven Lucy guessed she was going to let him. 

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers with his eyes closed. “Okay.” he said. “I think I really do need a hospital now.” 

Lucy let out a breath. “Yeah. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on ao3 (not my first fic, I promise) so if there are formatting issues I apologize.


End file.
